


Come back to me

by WolfKomoki



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conduit Reggie, Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Post Bad Karma Ending, Reggie Is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like you're screaming but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them, you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you. And when it's over and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back so you can have the good."<br/>Delsin Rowe is dead. He died the same time that Reggie Rowe did. Turns out Reggie is alive. Now a shell of a man, Reggie is determined to get his brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Infamous Second Son is owned by Suckerpunch Productions.

 

                  

>  

                  

 

                   Delsin walked through the streets of Seattle. Everywhere he went people feared him. They had the right to fear him: he was a monster. He had killed Hank in front of his daughter in cold blood. He killed Augustine, who was just trying to protect people like him. He killed thousands of innocent people, and to top it all, he set his own tribe ablaze.

No, Delsin Rowe didn’t exist anymore. Delsin Rowe is dead. What you see now is a shell of a man who once was.

          Delsin’s heart may still be beating, but Delsin Rowe died the same day that his brother did, after his smoke powers got people killed. He couldn’t bring himself to use his smoke powers; he just…couldn’t.

          _“Monster!” A voice in the background screamed._

_“Bioterrorist” Another growled._

          _“You’re a murderer!” Many voices screamed._ Delsin didn’t bother correcting them anymore. They were right, he was a monster. When he focused on the background, he could hear the buzzing of the neon signs behind him, and that’s when he absorbed the neon into his body. The bright red neon wrapped around him like a snake before dissolving into his body as he absorbed the power.

          Once he had enough Neon energy, he disappeared into nothing but a red neon streak as he returned to the place that Reggie died. He dodged lots of bullets from Dup, police, and civilians alike on the way there as he disappeared into nothing but a red, neon streak. When he finally stopped to stand on the spot, he sat on the ground as he curled into a ball.

          _Delsin Rowe was gone; he had died when Reggie fell into the watery depths below. Reggie Rowe was gone, and what was left of Delsin had disappeared. Delsin had decided to dye the red bits of his jacket to a black color, hoping to show the world that Delsin Rowe was long gone. His hair was now past his shoulder blades, and Delsin was proud of it._

          When Delsin checked the area, he wasn’t too surprised that Reggie still hadn’t shown up.

         

_Beneath the surface, Reggie slowly opened his eyes to the watery depths that he had fallen into. He had pleaded with Delsin to let him go when he was covered in concrete.  The concrete was starting to devour him, and if Delsin had tried to help, he would fall into the watery depths below._

_Reggie wasn’t going to let him drown too, so he let go. He was certain that, that spelled the end for him, so why was he still in the water? Was he in some sort of limbo?_

Reggie still hadn’t surfaced, and that was when Delsin had given up for the day, running away from the area.

_Oh God, Delsin. He thought. He had to get to Delsin._

_Reggie was quickly running out of air, and that’s when he reached out, intending on fighting his way to the surface. He barely had time to register the fact that water had formed out of his hand and had used a rope to force him to the surface before his body was tossed onto the platform above._

          Reggie gasped for air as he coughed the water out of his lungs. When he finally got the water out of his lungs, he laid to the right side of the platform as he waited to catch his breath. How long had he been down there? Days, months, years?

          He slowly gripped the ground as he helped himself up, and that was when the water, he was covered in wrapped itself around his body as it tried to heal the damage in his lungs. After about twenty-minutes, Reggie could breathe again, and that’s when he started to look for Delsin.

          As he walked through the neighborhood looking for him, his blood boiled every time someone called Delsin a monster. Feeling extreme anger, Reggie cupped his fist, and that’s when the water formed in his hand.

          “I knew it!” One voice called.

          “He’s one of those monsters too!” The other gasped.

          “Kill him before he brings in reinforcements!” Another voice screamed. Soon enough Reggie was being fired at by the civilians, and that’s when he began to run.

          _“Warning! Warning! New Bioterrorist detected! Do not try to engage the bioterrorist directly. Maintain a safe distance and run away if you have to. Thank you.”_ Delsin quickly got up upon hearing that announcement. A new conduit was a perfect opportunity to drain their powers. He didn’t even hesitate as he ran outside, following the sounds of the television sets until the announcement got closer.

          Finally, after an hour of searching, he finally found the source of the noise.

          _“Update on the bioterrorist: it seems to have water based powers. Remember: do not approach the bioterrorist. They are nothing but monsters!”_ The tv exclaimed. After draining some quick neon from a sign, Delsin disappeared into a red streak as he started his journey to find the conduit.

 

          Reggie had heard the blaring message on the television sets before, but now that he was one, he felt a sense of dread. Reggie started running as fast as he could, the fear causing him to go faster. Eventually water formed at his feet, which caused a blue line to shoot across the sky as he ran and jumped from building to building, dodging the bullets as civilians, police, and former Dup officers shot at him.

          “Leave me alone!” He begged, fear forming in his voice as he continued to jump from building to building. He ran, and jumped, and ran, and jumped until he finally ran out of roofs to jump onto.

Still panicking, he stared down at the ocean in front of him, and that’s when he jumped from the roof, allowing himself to fall back in the water. When he fell into the water, he made a circle with his arms as he created an air pocket to breathe as he waited for the bullets to die down. The bullets, died down after about an hour, and that’s when he created the rope to force him back onto the surface.

          Delsin was helping to fight off Reggie’s attackers when he noticed the new conduit’s glowing water appear on the surface. When he recognized Reggie’s face, suddenly he couldn’t breathe. When Delsin couldn’t breathe, he ran. And that’s just what he did as he disappeared into a red light of neon, climbing, hopping, and running from rooftop to rooftop.

“Delsin wait!” Reggie called, trying to chase after him. Delsin was much faster than him, and Reggie couldn’t stay in the air or climb buildings like Delsin could with his Neon powers.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

          “Delsin wait!” Reggie’s voice called. No—no that was not Reggie. Reggie was dead, wasn’t he? He had to be, he had watched him fall into the water covered in concrete. He couldn’t have survived that, could he?

          He remembered something that Fetch had taught him when she decided to help him improve his neon abilities. If he ran through the neon clouds left in town, it would increase his speed with each one he ran through. So, he ran through each one as he felt his body being pushed faster than he had ever ran before.

          Reggie watched as Delsin disappeared into a red streak of neon before appearing in the sky seconds later. He tried running after his brother but he just couldn’t keep up.

          “Delsin, just…stop.” He gasped in between breaths. Eventually he just collapsed on top of the roof of a building as he waited to catch his breath. Delsin continued to run until he heard the sound of digital wings fly to his location.

          “Hey Delsin, are you okay?” Eugene asked with concern. He looked into Delsin’s eyes to see genuine fear in them.

          “Breathe Delsin, you’re alright.” He instructed.

          “Breathe slowly with my count, okay? One…two…three…” He spoke in a calm, reassuring manner. Delsin slowly breathed with each count until he was finally breathing normally again.

          “…Elsin you’re okay now…” Eugene’s voice spoke, finally reaching his ears now.

          “Am I really though?” Delsin asked with confusion.

          “I’m not following.” Eugene added, scratching his head in confusion.

          “Eugene man I’m losing my mind!” Delsin shrieked.

          “Whoa, whoa, take it easy. Why do you think you’re losing your mind?” Eugene asked, trying to prevent him from having another panic attack.

          “Because I’m…I’m seeing fucking dead people, okay?” Delsin finally admitted.

          “You’re…you’re seeing dead people?” Eugene tried to understand.

          “Don’t look at me like that. It’s Reggie. He…he’s a fucking conduit.” Delsin finally managed to spit out.

          “I thought you’d be happy. I don’t understand.” Eugene muttered with confusion.

          “How do I know this is even real in the first place?” Delsin asked. Reggie finally managed to make it to Delsin, completely out of breath.

          “No…offense…little…brother…but…you…are…way…too…fast.” He gasped in between breaths. Delsin looked over towards Eugene in an attempt to make sure that this was real, and judging by the shocked look on his face, this was definitely real.

“He…you…are you…” Eugene stammered, walking backwards. Delsin grabbed his arm as he almost fell off of the roof.

          “Jesus Christ Eugene! Be careful!” Delsin shrieked.

          “Uh I can fly remember?” Eugene reminded him.

          “Well even so you can still crack your skull open if you don’t open your wings in time.” Delsin insisted. _Delsinnnn Roweee_

Delsin immediately recognized the whispered voice in his head as Celia’s.

          “Yo Delsin you alright?” Reggie asked with concern. Delsin was looking towards the right and had suddenly gone quiet, which wasn’t something that he was used to in his brother.

The vacant expression in his eyes was unnerving for both him and Eugene.

          Delsin’s phone rang letting him know that he had a text message and that’s when he looked at the preview on the lock screen.

“ _Need you to look at…”_ It started to say.

          “Sorry I’ve gotta go. Uh meet with me later?” Delsin asked, jumping off of the roof.

          “Delsin wait—“Reggie sighed when Delsin disappeared into a neon streak as he ran away again.

          “Has he always ran off from you like that?” Eugene finally asked.

          “He and I didn’t exactly see eye to eye before but he’s never been afraid of me until now.” Reggie sobbed. Eugene spent the time trying to comfort Delsin’s brother as Delsin followed Celia’s clues.

          Celia started by leading him to the ruins of the space needle. Delsin was confused for a second before he checked his message from earlier.

“ _I need you to look at some disappearances in the area. Some conduits have gone missing and I think the DUP is responsible.”_ Celia had texted him. Delsin climbed the space needle to find several articles of clothing scattered in the area. Taking out his phone he took several pictures of them, running them through an app Celia had helped create to help him scan known police databases around Seattle.

          Some of the names were familiar like Fetch and Eugene’s, others completely unknown. Xev Colson? Andrew Johnson? James Wilkinson?

Who were these conduits, and why were they missing?

          _Comeeee_ Her voice was in his head again as she sent him the next coordinates. The next location was in some abandoned building that had been taken over by the dup and then destroyed in his attempt to wipe the dup out of existence. Slowly he climbed in through the window and gently stood on the marble floors. When he got there, he felt someone try to stick a needle in his neck.

          Delsin tried to shoot neon at the attacker, only to feel him grab his arm as a blue glow came to his hands.

          “What do you want?” Delsin demanded.

          “Well we can’t have you using your powers now can we?” The man laughed. He quickly recognized the man from the missing persons reports as James Wilkinson.

          “Wait, I’m a conduit too! Please, don’t do this!” Delsin pleaded. James laughed as he wrapped the blue energy around Delsin’s arms, disabling his powers.

          “You! Why did you _do_ this?” Delsin demanded. Without his powers he was defenseless, but anger was one hell of a weapon.

          “You know the thousands of Dup you murdered? Well mr. Neon, _they were my friends_. And you? You’re a murderer!” James growled, gripping Delsin’s arm as hard as he could. Delsin screamed in pain until James put a needle of the dup’s experimental drug in his neck.

          The drug was designed to do exactly what his powers do. He had developed it himself. The only problem was that it had never been tested. So he decided to take it out on Delsin for his friends in the dup.

          When the needle hit his neck, _the floor disappeared from under his feet. Delsin’s breathing hitched in his throat as the floor disappeared. James had disappeared when the floor did, and Delsin couldn’t find the floor anymore. He tried to reach for his neon when he felt a burning sensation in his arm._

_“Just rest Delsin. It’ll hurt more if you fight. I’ve won, you’ve lost.” Augustine’s voice called out._

_“No! I won!” Delsin called as he found himself surrounded in a room full of concrete. Delsin started to panic at this point. Being trapped was one of his worse fears. He ran through the room until he managed to find the door._ When he left the room suddenly he was looking at reality.

He blinked when he felt his phone vibrating in his hand.

          With shaky fingers he managed to push the answer button, before the scenery changed to a mess of colors, and motion.

          “ _Delsin are you okay? You’ve been in there a while.” Eugene’s voice spoke on the phone._

_“You are Akomish no longer.” Betty’s voice taunted in the void._

_“Shut up! You’re dead!” Delsin screamed, putting his arms around Betty’s neck in anger. When he wrapped his arms around her neck, he was actually choking the life out of a civilian. He immediately let go when he realized what he was doing. Betty had done nothing to him, and here he was trying to kill her again. The civilian ran after that and Delsin continued to run through his drug filled haze._

He was trapped in the concrete as he continued trying to escape the door. Reggie was waiting for Delsin on the roof where Eugene had fainted when he noticed Delsin run by. Something was wrong with him though. He looked at his blood shot eyes and at the hole in his neck and figured it out. Knowing that he couldn’t keep up with him, he used his water rope to pull Delsin onto the roof.

          “Delsin, Delsin, it’s alright, it’s me Reggie.” Reggie spoke as calmly as he could as he gently cupped his face. The concrete world shattered when he felt Reggie touch him and that’s when his entire world went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter quite a bit while writing it so you know what that means: deleted scenes time!  
> Deleted Scenes in this chapter
> 
> 1\. Originally Delsin ended up going on a drug induced rampage as a results of the drugs having the opposite effect. Eugene finds him and Delsin ends up hurting him.  
> This was scrapped because it was too much like Brent's death scene in Infamous First Light.  
> 2\. In another scene A civillain finds him and nurses him back to health.  
> 3\. “Come on, fuck, just open your eyes will ya?” He swore under his breath, focusing on his powers. He had to restore them if he was going to flush the drug from his system. Eventually he felt Delsin’s powers cover the glowing ball he had used to disable his powers, and he forced it into where he had put the needle in his neck. Delsin’s powers wrapped around his body, sending James flying backwards into the wall.  
> When Delsin’s wounds healed he slowly opened his eyes.  
> “You should have let that drug kill me.” Was the first thing he said to James.  
> “You don’t mean that do you?” James gasped.  
> “Yes, I do.” Delsin growled.  
> “Kid, why do you want to die so badly?” James asked with confusion as he helped him sit up.  
> “Because I’m a monster.” Delsin admitted and fuck if that wasn’t the saddest things that James had ever heard.  
> “But you are trying to change, aren’t you? Surely what you did doesn’t matter.” James tried to reassure him.  
> “It still doesn’t change the fact that I killed a little girl’s father in front of her in cold blood, killed an innocent woman who was just trying to protect conduits like her, killed thousands of innocent people, and set my own tribe ablaze.” Delsin insisted.  
> “Kid, listen to me. That shit ain’t worth dyin’ over. What you need to do now, is show people that you’ve changed. And okay, I know the people you care about are dead, but maybe it’s time to show new people that you’re trying to change.” James told him. These words were just what he needed to hear.  
> “Oh and if you ever, stick that fucking needle in my neck again, I will make sure to personally—“ Delsin stopped himself right there.  
> “Just…why did you do it?” He asked.  
> “I was born with the power to disable other conduits powers for twenty-four hours.” James started to say.  
> “And the needle?” Delsin asked.  
> “It’s made from my powers. I thought that if I could perfect the drug, I could permanently disable my own.” James admitted.  
> “But, it could kill you.” Delsin gasped.  
> “But what if it doesn’t? I don’t want these powers.” James sobbed.  
> For the first time in a long time, Delsin had someone to agree with.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Question: Why did James make that drug in the first place? Well James is a bit of a prankster. He had originally made the drug to mess with conduits but he didn't realize that the drug could kill Prime Conduits in higher doses.


End file.
